


Some magic of our own

by hufflebub



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is very gay for Willie, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Carrie and Alex are cousins, Everyone's gay I don't make the rules except I kinda do, F/F, Getting Together, Little bit of angst with a very happy ending, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Reggie, Other, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The American schoolsystem is confusing y'all, The gang goes on a beach trip and Alex Yearns(tm), The girls and Flynn are in their junior year, The guys and Reggie are in their senior year, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, bc ya girl hates sadness, these tags are all over the place sorry, trans!carrie, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebub/pseuds/hufflebub
Summary: Alex had more or less accepted the fact that he was never going to find his soulmate, but the universe absolutely had no right to taunt him like this.aka Alex goes on a beach trip with his soul-bonded friends and Yearns(TM)Little does he know that his soulmate is closer than he thinks.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Alex had more or less accepted the fact that he was never going to find his soulmate, but the universe absolutely had no right to taunt him like this.

Now that summer had finally come around and final exams were taken, Alex finally had some time to relax and have fun with his friends. The last year had been hard on all of them; Reggie had to move out of their parents’ house halfway through the year because it finally became clear they weren’t fit to take care of their child due to all their fighting and their father’s alcohol problem, Luke constantly fought with his parents over not wanting to go to college and Flynn, Carrie and Julie’s friendship hit a new low point after some particular decisions that were made in the music program. Alex’s anxiety skyrocketed as well with all the stress that came along with having to pick his college of choice and finals, especially with his parents breathing down his neck.

It was hard to support each other while everyone quietly (or not, mostly in the girls’ case) struggled with their own problems, but eventually, they did make it through. They didn’t know how, but they still did and Alex was so proud of them.

In order to celebrate this victory, they had all decided it would be perfect to go to the beach. Even when they lived near the coast, they never found a lot of time to actually unwind there, so when Julie came with the idea to make a road trip out of it, everyone was quick to agree and before they knew, they were all piled up in Luke’s truck and Ray’s car (with Alex behind the wheel, since Julie wasn’t allowed to drive by herself without adult supervision) and on their way to a beach the girls once visited as kids, and remembered as quite calm in opposition to the spots near their houses (much to Alex’s relief).

The only thing Alex hadn’t kept in mind is that he would be going out with only soulmates.

It had been ages already since Reggie and Luke figured out they were soulmates. Secretly, Alex had known all along; even when he once dated Luke himself. They had always gravitated towards each other in some sort of way; both on stage, but also at primary school when the three of them met. It was only a matter of time when Luke, age seventeen, spotted the tiny guitar in the inside of Reggie’s arm during PE, indicating Reggie was in fact, after all this time, not only his best friend, but also his freaking soulmate. There had been a lot of happy tears and hugging after Luke went over to his house the day after that PE to make sure he didn’t just imagine what he saw, and quietly revealed the bass guitar imprinted onto his calf. Alex was the first person to know about this discovery during band practise the following day, and even when he really felt happy for his best friends, it still kind of hurt. It wasn’t because he was jealous of them or anything; Luke and Alex had dated before and had eventually come to the conclusion that their bond didn’t go further than platonic, but it was just that the idea of finding your soulmate in one of your best friends was the most ideal kind of story to be able to tell, and Alex was just _so ready for that._

Luke and Reggie understood, to his relief. Alex really didn’t want to lose his friends over this.

Carrie, Julie and Flynn, on the other hand, only recently completely found out about their bond. How it took so long was quite a story, which could luckily be told with a smile by now. Julie and Flynn had always kind of known that they were soulmates; they had been best friends since birth and always had a certain feeling between the two of them; it couldn’t be any different than that. So when Flynn got her marks, a microphone and a headset, they immediately kind of assumed that those marks represented the two of them; the microphone for Julie since she loved singing, and the headset because Flynn loved music and DJing at their school’s dances.

Except, when Julie got a headset and a turntable, things started to get confusing.

It was only when Carrie, Julie and Flynn had to work together on a project for the music programme when they found out that the headset didn’t represent Flynn, but Carrie. They couldn’t have known before since Carrie, Flynn and Julie had drifted apart somewhere during middle school after Julie and Carrie had a particularly bad fight, but when they saw the microphone and turntable on Carrie’s arm, it all suddenly clicked into place. It maybe took a lot of talking to put everything that happened behind them, but it was almost as if nothing had ever changed when all of that was talked through and apologized for.

Alex was confident he hadn’t seen his cousin that happy in a long time.

So with all these soul bonds within their new friend group, it was kind of inevitable for Alex to not feel like he was missing out. He knew they were trying their best to tone down their affection a little, but he still saw the fond looks Reggie and Luke shared when Luke pulled up at the Molina’s, and the soft smile on Carrie’s lips when she watched her partners through the rear window quabbling over which song should be played next, holding hands and holding Carrie’s when they noticed her staring. He was truly happy for them, really.

But he also knew that the cases of his friends being each other’s soulmates were rare; it didn’t happen all too often that so many people in one area found each other so easily. Hell, he knew Luke’s parents only met by accident while his mother was studying at the other side of the country, and that Carrie’s father never even met his soulmate.

Neither did his parents, and especially after his coming out, they really liked to remember him that the possibility that he was going to find his soulmate was very small as well. _Gay people didn’t get soulmates of the same sex because it’s wrong._

Alex knows that this isn’t true; look at his friends! Luke and Reggie found each other, and so did Julie, Flynn and Carrie. Next to that, there were so many famous examples that followed, and even when not all those relationships are sealed by a soulbond, plenty of opposite sex couples are also not defined by a soulbond. Not to even forget, he had his own soulmark, a tiny skateboard on his right shoulder blade. He had all these reasons to know he was just as deserving of a soulmate like anyone else, regardless of any argument anyone could bring in.

Still, there was a small voice in the back of his head that agreed with his parents’ words, and Alex was slowly getting closer and closer to believing it.


	2. Chapter 2

So yes, here he was, spending an entire day with one couple and a triad and trying not to feel like a third (or sixth?) wheel. 

It wasn’t all bad, though. Everyone had agreed to bring some stuff that they were going to need to get through a day at the coast. It also meant that they were going to need food, and this was the part Alex was actually excited for. A daytrip meant that Luke would make his amazing sandwiches, which weren’t necessarily that complicated, but Luke just somehow knew how to make the best turkey and veggie sandwiches. Apart from that, Julie and Flynn had agreed on baking Julie’s notorious sugar cookies, and Carrie, Reggie and Alex agreed to provide the rest, like drinks and other snacks. 

This is why none of them were surprised to find both the truck and car mostly filled with food and drinks. It was just going to be a problem to make sure that Reggie wasn’t going to eat all of it and that they wouldn’t get sick afterwards.

After they found the perfect spot, according to Carrie (‘’Just the perfect amount of sun for now, but once it’s going to get hot you’re going to thank me’’) and settled down, the group quickly fell into the huge amount of activities they had planned for today. Since there weren’t a lot of people yet, the six of them decided to go swimming first, so that Carrie could also properly enjoy the water without feeling too dysphoric. Alex didn’t know how much time they end up playing all kinds of games, but when it did get crowdier Julie suggested to go back for lunch, and everyone happily obliged, already worn out from all the exercise. 

After Luke’s sandwiches (and Julie’s cookies; Flynn had to take them away before Reggie ate half of the batch they brought) everyone kind of went their own way, entertaining themselves with whatever they brought. While Reggie and Luke retreated back to the water (only after Flynn practically forced Luke to use sunblock a second time, given that his top surgery scars only recently properly healed) the triad and Alex settled themselves under their many umbrellas with their books, mini games and music. It took a good few rounds of hangman (Flynn used words that they  _ literally _ shouldn’t be able to know without using the internet), travel-sized guess who (Alex’s  _ sure _ Julie had to be cheating, winning a good 4 out of 5 games) and memory (Alex wasn’t that surprised Carrie won,, having to remember all kinds of dance routines for her Dirty Candy performances) before they eventually ended up getting bored. Soon, Julie lied curled up against Carrie’s side with a book, while Flynn took the other to take a nap, their headphones on and their fingers absentmindedly stroking the marks on their girlfriend's arm. 

Now, Alex would never mind a moment of silence. Don’t get him wrong, though, he loves his friends, but at some point his social battery just runs out and then he is ready to retreat into his own personal bubble. Luckily, his friends had gotten used to it throughout the years, and knew when to leave him alone. He was forever grateful for that. 

Funny enough, though, being on your own with just your thoughts also meant that the bad ones could filter through even easier. Seeing Flynn quietly stroking her tattoo and Julie curled up against her other side, Carrie just looked so  _ full of love. _ Even when she wasn’t necessarily paying attention to those little acts of affection. It made Alex quietly yearn for a similar touch; he just wanted to feel someone in his personal space without feeling uncomfortable about it. He just wanted to hold someone’s hand and lean into them while walking back together, as he saw Luke and Reggie heading back to their spot. It just made his heart ache so much.  _ Knowing someone watched you like you hung the moon and the stars as you talked about the most random things, and getting to rerealize that over and over again every time it came to your attention again. _

‘’I think I’m going for a walk.’’ Alex announced, already getting up from the chair he had brought along with him. This caused Julie and Carrie to look up, shooting him a questioning look. Before Julie could speak up, Flynn shot up from their lying position, which, at her turn, startled Carrie.

‘’Can you go get some ice cream from that stand we drove past? Please? I will give you money!’’ Flynn looked at him with a look so serious that it caused him to smile, secretly happy to be able to avoid Julie’s concerned question. He didn’t need to know her particularly well to know she was going to ask whether he was okay. She was able to read anyone better than the girl could read herself, and as much as he appreciated her thoughtfulness, he also kind of just wanted to clear his head whilst listening to music. 

‘’Ice cream?’’ Alex heard Reggie exclaiming behind him before he could even react to Flynn’s questions. How long had he even been out with his thoughts to already have them back at their spot? ‘’I want anything chocolate! What about you, Luke?’’

And so he ended up leaving with an ice cream order, Carrie’s credit card (it took a lot of insisting before Flynn and Luke agreed with it; Reggie was only happy about it since they had forgotten their wallet and  _ really _ wanted ice cream) and  _ a lot of _ thoughts. 

Nothing Alex wasn’t used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's going to get happier than this adsfjdsauif
> 
> Also, thank you so much for everyone who read this little story so far! I loved reading your comments and seeing all the kudos that you left. It means the world to me <3 I really hope you enjoyed this little chapter before we get to Willie actually making an entrance! I loved exploring everyone's backstories a little bit more and the ways that their soulbonds/relationships work, and I really hope you guys did as well! (I just really love getting into detail over the most useless details okay dsfiudsaf)
> 
> Have an amazing day/night and I hope to catch y'all soon again!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Natasja (you can find me on Tumblr @/daylightisviolent!)


End file.
